Ten Little Roosters/And Then There Were Seven
And Then There Were Seven is the third episode of Rooster Teeth's murder mystery series Ten Little Roosters, first released on the 18th of November 2014. Plot The episode opens with Lindsay wandering to the set of The Patch, with no idea what to do. After hearing a voice that she mistakes for God, she notices Adam sitting in the control room, his beard caught in a microphone. Adam mentions that the killer has cut the internet in the building and stolen his cellphone, as well as some of his other possessions (including his bow and arrow, his grifball and his computer mouse). Lindsay mentions that she's also missing some stuff from her office, namely her Ruby Rose costume. Immediately afterwards, Miles is seen wearing the costume, and he makes his way to the recording studio in hopes of getting internet access while singing the original RWBY theme song. Once he arrives though, he is startled by Ryan, who is standing within the sound booth. Ryan mentions that the Gavins have died, as well as expressing his concerns that he might have been responsible for their murders as well as Michael's, saying that he's wished them dead so often in the past. Miles suggests that it might be the result of a split personality whereas Ryan thinks it could be telekinesis - he tests this by trying to kill Miles. Offended, Miles leaves Ryan in the booth to try and find an internet connection. Barbara is seen entering her office to grab her 'lucky bowling pin', only to find Gus working on his computer in the office. When confronted about his disappearance after Michael's murder, Gus says that he's been "working" and begins feeling nervous and reluctant with unease when Barbara demands to see what Gus has been working on. When he sends Barbara off to get him a coke, he suspiciously says and does 'the real work' in a sinister fashion. Chris runs into Burnie after his encounter with the killer and attempts to explain what he saw, but his ramblings about riddles makes Burnie think that Chris hasn't actually seen the killer and is just thinking about Lord Of The Rings. The Murder "Eight Little Roosters, two others in Heaven, :One was martyred and then there were seven." * Victim: Chris Demarais * Weapon: Bow and Arrow After Burnie reprimands Chris for his obsession with ''Lord Of The Rings, ''he notices the killer wielding a bow and arrow, ready to shoot. He attempts to shield Chris, but Chris jumps in front of Burnie and gets shot instead. Burnie tries to takes multiple shots at the killer with his gun but Chris keeps getting in the way in his feeble attempts to attack the killer. After being shot by a third arrow, Chris finally collapses with the killer disappearing and an annoyed Burnie leaving Chris to die on the floor. Characters * Burnie Burns * Chris Demarais * Barbara Dunkelman * Adam Ellis * Ryan Haywood * Lindsay Jones * Miles Luna * Gus Sorola Crew Directed by Josh Flanagan Cinematography by Chad Leathers Film Editing by Josh Flanagan Sound Department Clayton De Wet ... boom operator / re-recording mixer / sound mixer / supervising sound editor Visual Effects by Brian Behm Camera and Electrical Department John Sedlack ... assistant camera Costume and Wardrobe Department Anna Hullum ... Ruby Rose costume Kira John ... costumer Editorial Department Alex Walker ... colorist Category:Episodes Category:Ten Little Roosters